Fairy Wastland
by FanFiclord123
Summary: War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything, from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. join the courier from the game fallout 3 as he inter acts with the characters from the fairy tail guild in a whole new enviroment. the story is rated M ErzaXOc
1. Chapter 1

War in the Fiore wasteland

Chapter 1- You ain't dead yet boy!

War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything, from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage.

In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes.

In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those in Vault 101. For on the fateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was here you were born. It is here you will die. Because, in Vault 101: no one ever enters and no one ever leaves.

Or so they thought.

But one day man escapes form vault 101 and embarked on a journey to find his father and complete his latest work: Project purity. But with the desire for free clean water for the soul society wasteland, came with a terrible cost. The Lone wanderer sacrificed his own life by going into the heavily radiated chamber at the Jefferson memorial. All who saw this sacrifice assumed he was dead.

But…for some unknown reason, he survived and escape the memorial and looked over the wasteland with the fresh water that his mother, father, Dr. Li and many others gave up their lives for and was happy.

Satisfied, the lone wanderer moved to the Mojave wasteland in Vegas and became a courier for the courier express in Primm and was set to deliver an expensive package to a man named Mr. House.

But was intercepted by a man and a bunch of thugs who wanted that same chip, but for different reasons.

"I don't know why we have to do this Bora. Why can't we just kill him and leave him for the boatflies?" a man asked him wearing a leather jacket with the words "Eisenwald" on the back, blue jeans and a red bandana on his forehead.

"Because Unlike you brutes, I want to do this honorably." He replied. Bora was wearing a blue checkered suit holding a silver chromed 9mm handgun. He drops and crushes a cigarette points the gun at the lone wanderer.

"Hey there boy, from where you're kneeling, it must seem like an 18-carat string of bad luck. But the truth is... the game was rigged from the start." He said before he pulled the trigger and shoots the courier in the head.

Courier's PoV

I can't believe that this happened to me, none of the jobs that I've done concluded with me getting shot and left for dead in a ditch somewhere. Well since in talking, I might as well tell you who I am. I was once known as the Lone Wanderer, but since moving to the Mojave I'm known as the courier (A/N: I'll have his real named revealed in the next chapter) I worked for Jonathan Nash at the courier express located in Primm. It was a simple job, get the package, deliver it, come back and get paid. But it looks like I ended up taking a job that paid me with me getting a bullet in the head and in a grave. All I can do is just hope I get to see my mother and father in the next life.

Narrator's PoV

Minutes later, a sentry bot rolls around on a stroll and stops where the courier was buried.

"Hmmmm…it seems that he got himself into trouble, let's hope he didn't do a number on you pardner." Said the sentry bot as he started digging him out

It looked like the courier wasn't going to cash in with the grim reaper.

TO BE CONTIUED.

PLZ READ AND LEAVE A REVIEW, IT'LL BE GREATLY APPRICATED.


	2. Chapter 2 aint that a kick in the head

Chapter 2 – Ain't that a kick in the head.

Courier's PoV

"Your alive, how about that" said a voice. I thought I was dead until I opened my eyes and saw an old lady with pink hair wearing doctor's clothes while a little girl with hair down to her waist, brown eyes and wearing Brahmin clothing and with a medium sized white dog with a pink bow looked over me (A/N: for the story, I changed the cats to dogs:). The old lady and he white cat had a dark look over me like they didn't wanted to help me. The little girl had a smile on her face which made me feel welcomed. I got up from the bed that I rested in but felt pain all over my body.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy there, don't wanna sprain something" said the old lady. "You've been out for a few days. Just relax for a second, get your strength together alright?" he said sitting on chair. I took her advice and slowed down a bit thinking that I might pull a muscle or something.

"Now, let's see how much damage was done to your brain. First things first, your name can you tell me your name?" she asked me. To tell you the truth, I couldn't remember I was drawing more blanks than I would if I wasn't fucked up.

"His name is Alex, Alex Stryker." Said the little girl. Me and the old lady were shocked to know that the little girl knew my name. She then pulls out what looked like an identification card. And it was, in fact it was mine. It had everything on it: Name, Age, D.O.B, Height, blood type etc.

"That's not what I would call you but if that's your name, that's your name. I'm Porlyusica. Welcome to good springs, home of fairy tail. I hope you don't mind, but I had to go rootin' around your noggin to pull the bits of lead out. And although I'm a fan of my own work, you better tell me if I left anything out." She said giving me a handheld mirror.

"How'd I do?" she asked.

(A/N: at this point, I'll describe his looks :)

Sex: Male

Race: African American

Face: Preset 10

Hairstyle: Clean cut

Hair color: Black

Facial hair: Goatee

I smiled as she did a very good job with her work.

"I'm glad your okay. Let's get you out of bed now." Porlyusica said grabbing me out of bed and pushing me towards a machine located in front of me. The girl then guided me to it by holding my hand.

(A/N: I will tell you the stats for this character :)

Strength= 5

Perception=6

Endurance=6

Charisma=6

Intelligence=6

Agility=6

Luck=6

"Hmm very good, an average score." She told me. She then walks to another room with a couch and a chair. Again the girl guided me to the room and I sat on the white couch.

"Now before I let you loose an out of here, I'm going to ask you a set of questions." Porlyusica said to me.

(A/N: the three perks that I chose after the questions are asked are: Guns, Speech and Lock picking. The traits are fast shot and trigger discipline)

"Now here's what you came with" Porlyusica said giving me items like dynamite, a 9mm handgun, some caps, She then hands me a vault jumpsuit, my pip boy 3000 and pointed at the door "now put on these clothes, go speak to the others and get out! I hate humans" she yelled at me. Not wanting to start a fight, I quickly put on the jumpsuit and ran out the door. The Little girl and dog walked out as well before she slammed the door.

Narrator's PoV

"So where are we going?" Alex asked her. She then points to a bar located at the northeast side of town

"I'm Wendy." She said offering her hand. Alex reached for it and shooked it gently. Wendy guided him through the quiet town and showed him around. She had shown him the abandoned school, the bighorner ranch, the general store and the prospector saloon. She guided him in and he was surprised by what he saw. He saw people fighting like maniacs, drinking until their hearts content and alot of other things. When they all saw Wendy and Alex walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed up to her.

"Oi Wendy, good to see ya." One member yelled.

"Yeah girl how you doing." Said another member. Wendy exchanged greetings with them and then big blue dog with a white belly and a green scarf growls at the sight of Alex. Alex doesn't move as he is afraid of it biting him until a woman with a petite figure, white hair and wearing a chef's apron.

"Happy, stay. Don't worry; he only bites when we tell him to. I'm Lisanna Strauss." She said. Everyone then looks around and sees the Alex and walks towards him.

"Wow I'm surprised that your dogs are still barking." Said one member with orange hair.

"Yeah. We thought you were a goner." Said another member who was overweight. A man with spiky white hair and scar on his face walked up.

"Of course not; he is a man and a bullet to the head is nothing!" he yells out pumping his fist in the air.

"Really? Well according to these books, only 5 percent of people survive headshots Elfman. So it wasn't about being a man or anything like that." Said A girl with blue hair and red reading glasses at a table sitting with a man with long black hair and any piercings on his face with a dog all black from head to toe and a blonde haired girl. Everyone laughed at Elfman. The blue haired girl walks over to Alex smiles.

"Hi, I'm Levy Mcgarden and over there is Gajeel and Lucy." She said. Alex greeted her back and sat at the bar.

"Hi can I take your order?" a woman asked Alex. He looks and sees another white haired woman in the same outfit as Lisanna.

"A beer please." Said Alex.

"You got it." She said walking away.

Alex's PoV

"I can't believe that this is happening, first I get shot in the head and now I'm alive at a bar. This is absolutely weird. Hey don't get me wrong, I'm happy that I ain't dead but I mean...what the fuck man, I'm alive."

As I think to myself, two guys walk towards me. One had pink hair wearing a simple shirt and white shorts and the other one had dark blue hair, was shirtless and green pants with a sliver cross necklace.

"Hey it's you. Glad to see that I saved you. I'm Natsu and this is Gray" Said the pink haired one. I nodded waiting for my drink. The other person sits next to me looking around. The other white haired girl returned with my drink and I thanked her.

"Hey Mirajane." Said the boy with pink hair "Give a drink of water." He asked. She nodded and went to go get it. Suddenly, the boy with Blue hair turns to me and taps my shoulder.

"You're probably wondering how you got from a bullet hole to the head to sitting her drinking a cold one? Well I'll tell you. It was-"

Gray was pushed by Natsu.

"Oh no Grey, I saved him so I should tell him not you!" Natsu yells. "It felt like it was only yesterday."

"Natsu, it WAS yesterday." Said Gray getting up. Natsu then punches him down.

"As I was saying...it felt like it was yesterday..."

**Flashback (Narrator's PoV)**

Natsu and Gray, were outside of the bar doing their business while watching over the graveyard. Gray had finished and was standing guard with 10mm submachine gun.

"Hurry up Natsu. God what are you doing back there, pissing your life away?" said Gray frustrated. Natsu had finished, zipped his pants and grabbed his 9mm handgun and walked back to the bar.

"Man i don't know what to do about Lisanna man, i mean i like her alot but-"Natsu said before gray interrupted him.

"I ain't no love doctor. Why preach to me about your problems man?" gray asked him. Natsu then Glares at Gray in which gray returns the glare.

"You wanna fight?" Asked Gray.

"Bring it! Nothing can stop me not even the sound of someone else having a duel!" yelled Natsu loading his gun. Gray did the same thing and both were about to unleash hell, they both hear the sound of a bullet being fired. They both over and knew it the sound of the bullet came from the graveyard. They both ran over there and by the time they got there, no one was around. Natsu Put his gun away and started walking away but then Gray Holds him and walks towards a pile of dirt. He walks over and sees a shoelace hanging out. Seeing this made Gray found a shovel and started digging and was shocked to see a dead man. Natsu looked over and was shocked to see the dead body as well.

Gray examines the body and sees a bullet hole in the man's head. Gray then does the sign of the cross to tell Natsu that the man is indeed dead. Natsu then picks up the body which surprises Gray.

"what the fuck are you doing Natsu!?" asked Gray.

"there's a chance he could be alive. Let's take him to Porlyusica and see if he can be saved." He said running back to goodsprings. Gray follows him

"Natsu there's a freaking bullet hole in his head. He is as dead as Jet and dory's chance of getting with Levy." Said Gray as they ran to Porlyusica's house. Porlyusica sees Natsu and Gray walking in carrying Alex. Little did they know that everyone was there but in the next room. Natsu then sees a empty bed and calls over Porlyusica. She then comes with Wendy and everyone else. Everyone sees Alex with a bullet hole in his head. Everyone was screaming as they saw the pool of blood oozing out of his forehead.

"Jesus Christ! Where did you find him Natsu?" asked a green haired woman holding a purple haired little girl while covering her eyes.

"we found him by the graveyard. Some bastard tried to send him to the next side." Said Gray. Everyone was still in shock that a man with a bullet hole in his head. Porlyusica then examined him and called Wendy over.

"The bullet didn't go too far. Surprisingly, we can save him." Said Porlyusica. She told everyone to get out and let her and Wendy work.

**Flashback over:**

"Man oh man. I was almost a goner. I would've been buried if it wasn't for you two. Thanks." Said Alex thanking Natsu and Gray. As the three talk about random things, a bald Man wearing a blue and white suit and white jeans came flying out of a room with an old man walking out in anger.

"NOW YOU TELL JOSE THAT IF HE EVER THREATENS MY MEMBERS OF MY FAMILY, I'LL KILL HIM!" the old man yelled. The man in the white suit ran out of the bar. The Old man then walked up to Alex with the same angry look on his face. Alex thought he would meet the same fate as that man, but to his surprise he just smiled at him.

"Good to see that your dogs are still barking. I'm Makarov." He said offering his hand.

"Alex stryker." Alex replied.

**Alex's PoV**

I asked Makarov what was the issue with that man. He explained that he was after a woman that they hid named Juvia Lockser. He explained that when one of their members named Gajeel Redfox had abandoned them and joined fairy tail, he took her with him. They managed to kill a few guys before they escaped. Lisanna then walked to what looked like a closet and a beautiful blued haired woman wearing a blue coat with brown stockings appears.

"And I heard he's going to bring an army." Said a man with pink curly hair. The others started to have fear in their eyes as they spoke. This somehow made everyone scared, Natsu decided that they needed someone to inspire them to stand up.

"Alright everybody listen up. Are we really gonna take shit from that guy. Have we forgotten who we are? We are fairy tail and we don't back down from a fight. We've dealt with guys like them and what has happened? They end up dead in their tracks. So what if he brings an army to wipe us out, then we'll fight back and take them down!" Natsu yells letting out a bloody roar.

Everyone is cheering, and in awe with his words. Even i feel inspired to fight against the man in white and i just got here.

"he's right, it's time we put an end to the Phantom gang and time we showed them what happens when you fuck around with fairy tail." Said Gray. The woman called Juvia looked at Gray and Blushed as she saw him stand on top of a bar chair stating that he would help her.

"then we must start planning our attack then. Those guys mean business." I said. Makarov nodded in agreement with my statement.

"yes we must it looks like you have one inside you." He said to me. I nodded and a grin came on my face.

"They wont know what hit them." Was all i said before i told everyone my plan to thwart them.

To be continued

Srry for the wait guys, it was a BAD case of writer's block plus i have final assignments plus exams for my final semester.

Plz also check out my other story the mystery wizard, the next chapter will be out soon.

Laters.


	3. tomorrowwe fight! Juvia steps in

Chapter 3- Tomorrow…We fight! Juvia steps in

"So everyone knows the plan right?" Natsu asked them. Everyone nodded and got everything ready for the fight against the phantom Gang.

**Alex's PoV**

It was 9:00 pm at night here in good springs. Everyone had discussed on how they were going to deal with phantom. I was amazed on how everyone was devoted to help one another or help an innocent woman who was a part of the same group that they were going to eliminate. I had looked over the plans again and saw that there were a bunch of flaws that would make our counter attack flop. I saw that yes they had a strong offensive attack that could push them back, but they had no defense and could make this all for nothing.

**Narrator's PoV**

Alex looks over the plan once again and as everyone is about to leave, Alex calls them back into the center. Everyone groans and returns to the bar.

"What is it now Alex, we went over the plan already." Groaned Natsu with happy whining.

"Yes but I realized that we need a defensive counter just in case they try anything." Alex said concerned. Makarov then looks over the plans and a look of concern shows up.

"I agree, we need some form of defense otherwise we're done for." He said. Everyone knew that if makarov said something, it must be important.

"Now we have a good offense but we need some form of defense which can either hold off a rush horde, counter any sneak attacks and reduce their numbers if too big. This phantom group doesn't seem an easy group." Said Alex. Suddenly, Gajeel walks up and looks over the plans.

"He's right. Phantom is known for not fighting fair." He says.

"Well for starters. Why don't I stand at the rooftop of the saloon? That way I can see the entire battle, count how many of them there are and snipe out any hidden surprises." Said a woman wearing cowgirl attire, with green hair holding sniper rifle.

"Good idea Bis Bis. She's the best sniper here, so it would make sense for her to be there." Said a man wearing cowboy attire holding two 357's.

"Stop it Al." she said blushing. "Natsu, Elfman, gray and Gajeel will be at the front lines blasting anyone who tries to get in close. I say only you three because you guys look like you could take down an entire group." Alex spoke again. Makarov nodded in agreement.

"Cana, you maccao, wakaba and some of the others should stay here around the stores and protect them." Said Mirajane pointing to various stores on the map. They groaned as they weren't going to be on the front lines, but understood that it is important to prevent them from being stolen. Makarov ordered the rest of the troops to stay within the bar next to the window with their guns ready to provide defensive cover. Makarov then dismisses everyone and everyone leaves the saloon.

"Got a place to stay?" Natsu asked Alex. Alex shooked his head in response. "Well, we have guest rooms here in the saloon so go take one." He replied pointing to the guest rooms. Alex thanked Natsu and walked into the room.

Minutes later, it was nightfall. Alex watched the stars as he was in bed. He looked back on his own life with escaping vault 101, finding his dad, project purity etc. he hears someone crying nearby. He looks over and sees juvia weeping over by the window.

"Hey Juvia what's wrong?" Alex asked her. She wiped her face and turned to him.

"I have no words to express how great full I am for the help I'm getting. I'm not even part of your group and yet you plan on saving me. I don't what I can do to show that I'm greatful." She said with more tears falling from her eyes.

Alex walks over to her and sits by her. He then sees her eying gray as he walked outside to take a piss. He sees her looking at him while her cheeks were blushing red.

"Soo…you like Gray Huh?" Alex asked her. She looked at Alex and hid her blush to the best of her abilities but she knew her blush was already shown.

"I think he would be most greatful if you fought alongside with him. Guys like women who aren't afraid to kick ass and look good doing it. Besides it's your freedom we're fighting for. It not going to be yours unless you fight for it. After all, I'd rather die free than live as a slave knowing that I could've fought for my own freedom." Alex tells her.

Juvia took in Alex's words in for a second. She knew that if she really wanted to be free, she would have to fight for her own freedom. She then takes one of Gajeel's 9mm submachine guns and loads it up.

"I'm in." she said with a determined look on her face. Alex smiled and went back to bed.

"Get some sleep. We move with the plan tomorrow." Alex said to her. She nodded and went to sleep.

"_Tomorrow…we ATTACK!"_

To be continued.

A/N: Since there is no school for me, I will be updating my fanfics more often than usual.


	4. Chapter 4 the battle begins

Hey guys, Fanficlord123 here, with the fourth chapter of the fairy wasteland. I got a comment from someone who was confused about the main character so I'll explain: he was once known as the lone wanderer but when he moved to primm from D.C, he was given the nickname as the courier. So with that straightened out, on to the story.

Chapter 4 – the battle begins...

**Alex's PoV**

"Hey...Hey...WAKE UP!" someone yells at me, interrupting my sleep. I looked up and saw Cana, Maccao, wakaba and few others with their guns loaded.

"They're arriving. Bisca spotted them from 500 yards, get ready." She tells me going outside to her post along with the others. I got up and saw I was the only one in the room. Everybody must be outside or inside the saloon. I put on my clothes and walk downstairs and see everyone either hiding behind the counter or surrounding the windows with firearms. Wendy then walks up to me and gives me something.

"Take these stimpacks, just in case." She said to me. I took them as she requested.

"How did you get these?" I asked her. When asked, she had a gloomy, sad look on her face. That meant she had to say or do something she'll regret...

**Flashback...**

"No Wendy, I forbid you from helping them!" porlycusica yelled.

"Why not? They're our friends, friends help each other!" she said back.

"By what killing each other? Humans always have to resort to violence to solve their problems. Why help foolish humans and their bloodshed-"Porlycusica said before being interrupted.

"Because they're my friends! Before I met fairy tail, my friends were slaughtered by raiders. I didn't have much food, water, clothes, caps or anything. I had to survive stealing food, sleeping outside and doing other things. It was until someone from this group gave me a home, a family, people I can rely on for help. Yes, some humans resort to killing others for violence, for money, power and or in the name of god and people who do that disgust me too. But there are people who fight for honor, for family, to protect others as well as for their own freedom. Those are people I'm going to fight with and I don't give a flying fuck. You hear me...NOT A FLYING FUCK!" she yelled out stealing the stimpacks nearby and running out with tears coming from her eyes.

Porlycusica was stunned by Wendy's words. All she could do was stand in awe.

**Flashback ends... (Back to Alex's PoV**

"Alex, bisca's counted them. It looks like half of the entire group. Should she start picking them off...?" Asked Levy. Alex nodded and went up to give Bisca the signal.

"Night-night ya bastards." She said loading her gun and aiming for one of them.

**Narrator's PoV **

**(Music Playing)- Death from above 1979- romantic rights**

Bisca releases two rounds from her bullets and successfully takes two of the phantom gang goons down. Alex arrives as she shot them and loaded out his 9mm pistol.

"She started shooting boys, let's get some." Said Alzack pulling out two 357.'s. Natsu jumps out and starts shooting with his 10mm pistols and eliminating bad guys. Gray follows suit and along with Alzack, were shooting down bad guys.

"Hey Ice perv, 100 caps says I kill more than you!" yells natsu shooting a phantom member in the stomach then in the head.

"Ha ha you're on!" replied gray killing two more.

**Meanwhile...**

Elfman and Gajeel were easily picking off the enemy one by one. Elfman had a hunting shotgun while Gajeel had one of his Submachine guns (the other is in Juvia's Possession.)

"You call yourself men? Come on, at least put up a fight!" he yells taking down two more.

"Hmph, agreed." Replied Gajeel as he kills three of them before reloading and killing three more. Gray kills a few more thugs before he runs out of ammo. Several more appear and begin to shoot him at rapid speeds. Gray falls back and covers behind a rock.

Natsu sees this and tries to help him by laying suppressive fire, but his bullets don't lay down the thugs. Juvia watches over by the general store holding one of Gajeel's submachine guns. And remembered Alex's words from last night.

"**I think he would be grateful if you fought alongside with him. Guys like women who can kick ass and look good doing it. Besides it's your freedom we're fighting for, and you won't be free unless you fight for it."**

She then grips the gun and removes her jacket revealing a baby blue Brahmin marina and rushes in killing the guards who were about to kill Gray. Everyone was shocked to see her waste everyone in a heartbeat.

**Music ends.**

By the time the dust cleared, juvia was standing with the enemy fleeing or dead.

"Guys, you can come out now!" yelled Cana. Everyone cleared out and congratulated Juvia for her performance (Even Gajeel was impressed.). Minutes later, everyone is at the saloon drinking or just having a good time. Meanwhile, Alex and Lisanna were talking over a map.

"So to get to primm, you need to take this pathway up the road." She said pointing to place on the map. "Just stay away from quarry junction. Rumor has it that death claws have been spotted there and are very dangerous."

Alex nodded and took notes. After getting the info and some equipment from the general store ran by Alzack, he set off to prim.

"Hey there stranger, need companions?" asked Natsu walking beside him with his belongings as well as happy, Gray and Lucy with their belongings packed as well. Alex nods

"Follow if you want, I won't stop you." Alex said. Everyone nodded and followed him. After a few minutes of walking, everyone wondered where they were going

"So...where are we going?" Asked Lucy breaking the silence.

"Primm. I need to see my boss" Alex replied. After hearing prim, Gray started to stutter and go into a fetal position. Everyone turns around to see gray freaking out.

"What's the matter Now Ice perv?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"That's where Erza is at." He replied. Natsu then gets into the same position as Gray. Alex looks at the two with a stunned look on his face.

"I'll explain on the way." Said Lucy walking forward.

**To be continued...sorry that it took me a VERY LONG TIME to do this chapter, but i had to pack for my vacation to Jamaica for my mom's sister's wedding so the last few months were crazy. I promise to update as much as i can now that's over.**


End file.
